Battle of the Egos
by Amanda Hart
Summary: SERIOUS NONCON GOING ON HERE - DO NOT READ IF THAT BOTHERS YOU! Stark threatens Loki openly. Loki makes him pay.


**A/N: SERIOUS NONCON GOING ON HERE, IF IT OFFENDS YOU THEN DO NOT READ!**

**With that said, I'm unsure if noncon can be FrostIron. So, decide for yourselves.**

**One-off. This will not continue.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Loki smirked at Tony Stark. "Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity," he said with an air of sarcasm.

Stark looked up and considered the implications. "Uh...actually, I'm planning to threaten you."

"You should have left your armor on for that."

Stark grinned. "Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage. You've got the blue stick of destiny." He held up a glass. "Would you like a drink?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Stalling me won't change anything," he stated dangerously.

"No, no, no! Threatening," he corrected the Asgardian. "No drink? You sure? I'm having one." He then poured himself a stiff drink.

"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that." Loki grinned mirthlessly. "What have I to fear?"

Stark looked up from his drink to address the queston. "The Avengers. It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type of thing."

Loki smirked. "Yes, I've met them."

Stark sucked in a breath between his teeth and kind of nodded. "Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But, let's do a head count here," he stated, holding up a hand to count each of the people he described: "Your brother, the demi-God; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

Loki smirked vileely. "That was the plan."

Stark shrugged and shook his head. "Not a great plan. When they come," he looked up again and nodded, "and they will," he abbreviated with raised eyebrowd, "they'll come for you."

"I have an army," Loki boasted.

"We have a Hulk," Stark countered.

Loki drew his brows together in mild confusion. "I thought the beast had wandered off?"

Stark shook his head again. "You're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you." Stark's tone darkened and his expression tightened just slightly. "Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it."

Loki smirked and held up the Chitauri scepter. "How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?" He taps Stark on the chest with the staff, trying to subjugate him the way he did to Hawkeye, but to no avail. Stark's mechanized, inorganic heart made it impossible to control him. He snarled angrily. "It should work!"

Stark looked up and away, sucked in another breath between grit teeth. "Performance issues, huh?"

Loki snarled and back-handed Stark, who turned his head away from the blow, lessening impact, but still rattling his skull. His eyes widened and he moved his jaw up and down, testing it. "Wow, hey you know, rage is really fear in disguise. Sure you don't want that drink? I mean, they say it makes the little blue pll ineffective, but-" He grunted as he was back-handed again.

"Shut _up!_" Loki sneered angrily, thrusting the staff against Stark's throat and thrusting him down, hard, bent over backwards over the bar. "There are no _performance issues_ on my part, you pathetic human!"

"But," Stark continued his train of thought, fighting for air as the length of sceptre cut off his air supply almost entirely. "I don't think that a drink would effect your little blue staff!" Stark tried to reach for a button underneath the bar, but Loki caught him, grasping his wrist and, with demigod strength easily subdued him. Stark grinned, his face becoming red as he strained to speak. "You have such gorgeous locks! Tell me something, sweet heart, does the carpet match the drapes?"

Loki sputtered angrily. _"You want to know what!?"_ Loki grabbed his own hair, then looked down, then with seething rage he cut off Stark's air supply completely, silencing his gasps and his words. Loki leaned down to get into Stark's face, his lip pulled back in a wicked, angry snarl, to utter the last words Tony Stark would ever hear.

And then, he felt something prod against his leg. Loki balked, his eyes widening, then pulling away from Stark quickly. "Oh, for god sake, really?" Disgusted byStark's involuntary reaction to Loki choking him, he went off. "_That_ is what gets you going?"

Stark was coughing, holding his throat in one hand and his groin in the other, to readjust. "Lots of things get me going," he ground out through ragged breaths. "I'm a playboy! You learn a few things."

"Humans are revolting," Loki growled, booting Stark in the chest, sending him sprawling backwards on the floor.

Stark groaned. "Yep, definite bruise." He sighed heavily and turned over to push himself up off the floor. A force pinned him down, the boot which kicked him now pinning him between the shoulder blades, a fist gripping the hair on top of his head. "Ow, ow, ow! Watch the _hair_, ass!"

Loki parted his lips and bared his teeth in a savage grin, growling into Stark's ear. "My _performance issue_ has nothing to do with _that,_" he threw Stark's head down onto the floor, making Tony grunt in pain. "You disgust and _offend me _with your insinuations! And so help me," he growled even lower, "I will show you just how unafflicted I am by your human disease." Despite himself, Loki found his loins stirring. Stark disgusted him, surely. But the idea of overpowering such an egotistical, innuendo-slinging, arrogant human like him and making him beg for mercy did cause him arousal.

Stark's head lie on its side, and as he peered at Loki through his one open eye, he smirked. "Ah-hah, looks like I'm not the only fdisgusting one here." Stark moved to roll over, but the boot between his shoulder blades pressed ever harder, searing pain shooting through his chest as his insides pressed against his artificial heart. Stark groaned loudly, painfully.

Loki shuddered inwardly at the sound of Tony Stark in pain. Loki's enhanced strength gave him the upper hand, and he was well aware of it. Stark was beginning to learn.

"Okay, big guy," Tony gruffed from underneath the demigod. "You've had your fun. Let's talk like civilized men about this, you know, eye to eye?" Stark was beginning to get nervous. As he said before, he was a playboy. He learned certain things. And where this particular conversation was going was not going to end well for Stark.

Loki then stood, forcing his foot down harder onto Stark before letting the man up again, reaching down to haul him up by the back of his shirt. It was like lifting a child's plaything. The fabric of Stark's shirt could not take the stress of one grown man's weight and began to tear at the front, exposing his chest and part of his brightly-lit heart.

Stark, dazed and in pain, gripped his chest where it had pressed painfully to the floor, but looked to Loki with the same arrogant aloofness that pissed off the Asgardian. He opened his mouth to speak, but Loki lashed out with the sceptre, tearing Stark's shirt asunder, scraps of cloth falling to the ground. "Well," Stark began, "I don't normally put out on the first date."

Loki smirked wickedly, a darkness in his gaze that made even the oblivious Tony Stark balk, invisible though it was. He then became painfully aware that he'd forgotten to put on the bracelets that would remotely control the suit.

He swallowed, hard.

Loki let forth a mocking laughter as he stalked around the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist like a predator stalks prey, sizing him up. He welded Stark in place with his manner and gaze, the scepter held out at arm's length, brandished towards the human. The tip of the blade on the instrument dragged across Stark's beltline. Not daring to move as long as the blue crackling came anywhere near his junk, Stark allowed himself to be forcibly stripped, but was not silent about it. "You must be some Asgardian sex offender! Hey how do they feel about gay marriage over there anyway? Feeling frustrated?" Stark goaded Loki in order to stall. Maybe if he pissed him off enough, he would rant and rave in time for Steve, Thor, or even Bruce to come and help him.

As his pants and boxers fell in tatters on the ground, his hope sank. The man turned to face Loki, his now half-mast hard-on slapping against his thigh. Loki chortled mockingly. "Your friends can't help you now. The Chitauri have them well under-control. Just... as I... have you." Loki dragged the blade across Stark's shoulder blades slowly, causing the skin to split just slightly, blood trickling down his back. Blue lightning crackled within the wound, causing Stark to groan aloud and fall to his knees, the surprising amount of pain taking his breath away. He hit his knees, gasping, paralyzed.

Loki stepped back, pleased with his work thus far. Stark was suffering. A wisp of a smile appeared on his otherwise calm face, watching with cold aloofness otherwise. Stark was his. Placing the sceptre on the bar, Loki moved towards his prey, reaching with a hand to grip the back of Stark's neck, leaning down and staring hard into the eyes of the arrogant human. He need not speak, his intent quite clear as he drew himself up, pressing his groin against Stark's gaping mouth. Though Stark fought him, tried to jerk his head away, the movement was restricted by the pattern drawn on his back, the magic of the Tesseract holding him in position. As such, his movements only served to stimulate the demigod, who chuckled darkly as his cock hardened under his pants.

"Eager, are we, Mr. Stark?" He mocked the man, reaching down to undo the buckle and clasp holding his pants closed. His erect cock spilled forth.

Tony Stark, leader of Stark Industries, the man who became Iron Man, had an earnest look of fear in his eyes.

Loki savored every second as he pressed closer and closer to his face, mouth still gaping from the incredible pain the Tesseract sceptre caused him. With a mirthless chuckle, Loki dipped the tip of his cock into Stark's wide-open mouth. His pleasure was not from the sensations Stark's warm, wet human mouth caused. No, it was from the sheer look of horror and disgust on the face of the man who presumed himself better than everybody, even a Demigod.

"Threaten me, will you?" Loki's twisted smirk only widened when Tony gave a muffled groan of a reply. "Oh. Actions speak so much louder than words. Wouldn't you say?" He leaned down and grabbed Stark's nape harder, pulling his cock from his captive's mouth and leaning down, pressing his mouth to Stark's ear, his voice like venom. "When I am through with you, your asshole will be so split, chapped and sore you'll be bleeding for days. But more than that, I am going to _fuck your mind_ until you are nothing more than a simpering _babei!" _

Stark groaned a few more times, his tongue flapping in an attempt to speak, then cried out again as the injury across his shoulderblades took the wind from him again.

Loki shoved Stark's face to the floor, his ass still high in the air. Loki growled at the man and stood up, stalking around him yet again like a predator circling prey. Stark's feeble attempts at escape were met with ever-growing shocks of agony which left him helpless, powerless. Loki reached down and stroked himself, shuddering as he watched Stark try and escape. Yes, he was prolonging this. Yes, he was drawing out Stark's mental torture. Sadistically, Loki slid up beside Tony and rested his hand on Stark's rump, gliding his fingers over the human's naked flesh. "I will never understand why my brother enjoys humans so much," he stated flatly.

Stark began to scream, though it was quiet and pitiful, his voice cracking with the effort. Loki chortled again, falling to his knees behind his captive and positioning himself firmly against Stark's pucker.

Stark shuddered.

Loki stayed pressed against him for a very long, torturous moment before surging forth, splitting Stark's asshole wide. With an agonized scream, Stark shook violently, trying to get away, held captive by the magic. Loki groaned aloud, hearing Stark's scream of entry, his howl of pain, his agony. His eyes rolled back in his head as he held himself fully inside Stark, blood oozing from where they were forcibly joined. He then began a punishing pace, shoving his cock into Stark as though claiming him, thrusting again and again. Stark screamed and cried out, unable even to writhe in pain as the Tesseract seemed to collaborate with Loki.

But Loki was not out to last long. He was out to torture Tony Stark. He smirked evilly and reached down, grabbing Stark's hair and using it as a handle as he rode hard. It was just that little extra kick in the teeth, mussing up Stark's hair like that, but it was a point of concern for the man before.

Loki chuckled darkly,getting close to climax, close to delivering the final component to Stark's punishment for threatening him openly.

growling heatedly, Loki shoved into Stark once, twice, three more times, grinding hard up into him the final time and groaning luxuriously as he came.

Stark shuddered, tears stinging the corners of his eyes, his mouth still agape and the wind still knocked from his lungs.

Loki pulled out, muttering something about filthy human habits. He clasped his pants shut and grabbed the sceptre, undoing the spell.

Stark collapsed in a heap and began to sob.

Loki smirked and chuckled, thoroughly amused at the plight of his enemy. "Here come the Chitauri," he said in a low tone, smiling wickedly as Stark refused to move.


End file.
